


Torture

by LilyofFandoms



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain
Kudos: 6
Collections: A series of familiar letters





	Torture

The morning light breaks and I lie awake still dreaming of you.

The warmth of those rays upon me are the lingering feel of your touch upon skin. The soft colors of that celestial watercolor are the lingering memory of your eyes upon mine. The bird song outside my window are the whispered secrets of your words upon my ears. Your scent lingers upon the sheets, your pillow, my heart. You are not here and still you invade my senses.

Every reminder of you, a reminder of your absence.  
Every reminder of you, a small torture upon my soul.  
And now, now I have truly known suffering.  
Let me suffer gladly this torture for the small promise of a taste of you.


End file.
